She Was
by Carebear19
Summary: Someone remembers Liz's life as he says goodbye


She was seventeen when they went to Vegas again, just the two of them. It was after the mess in Utah. Tess was gone, so she finally told him the truth. They made a vow to try and find Ava, so they would have the four square again. Then they made the decision that changed their life. She truly got her wedding dance. He paid for everything, he only let her pay ten dollars for a photo. 

**_She started her new life ten dollars in debt,  
_****_That's all it took to get started back then.  
_****_A trip to the courthouse across the state line,  
_****_No-one could stop her,  
_**_**She'd made up her mind.  
****He was eighteen, an she wasn't**_

After the ceremony, an Elvis chapel again, they called everyone. It was a Friday night, so there were no worries about missing school. They met in Arizona, like before. Kyle, Isabel, Michael, and Maria thought they were nuts. But they had celebrated all night. Just after midnight, they had been just sitting and relaxing when the notes to a certain song started. Shw had looked at him with a smile, only he would do something like this, and they had danced to their wedding dance. This time she knew he wouldn't disappear.

**_But she said she was,  
_****_And never thought twice. And came back home as my daddy's wife.  
_****_She just shook her head when her mama said:  
_****_"Are you sure he's the one?"  
_****_An' she was._**

Her mother had thought she had lost it when they came home with the marriage license. To say that the her father had been furious was putting it lightly. Her mother accepted it first, after she explained that she was sure about what she did. They stayed with his parents for a week until they got an apartment. Isabel had followed them down the aisle not long after when she and Jessie married. Then they had begun the search for Ava and me.

_**He took a job and farmed on the side;  
**__**He made the ends meet, but she kept 'em tied.  
**__**Changes were comin' to their little world,  
**__**She said: "What would you like?  
**__**"A boy or a girl?"  
**__**And he said: "Are you?"**_

Not long after they found Ava, then my mother returned from Antar with me. It wasn't safe for me on Antar, as I was human. The one thing Tess did that was good for all of us, she sacrificed herself and destroyed the military base. Then Ava came to Roswell after some convincing and moved in with momma and daddy. Ava had been the one who realized why momma was sick.

Everyone remembered Max's face when she asked him. They told all their kids about it. Alexander Michael Evans was born January 16, 2003. A year later Claudia Isabella and Kylee Maria Evans joined our small family.

_**An' she said she was,  
**__**And never thought twice.  
**__**'Bout takin' the next step in building their lives.  
**__**Soon there were three and she tried to be,  
**__**Everything to us,  
**__**An' she was.**_

Over the next eleven years, we had a wonderful life. Michael and Maria married on May 10, 2005, Kyle and Ava six months later. Michael and Maria had four children, Amanda and Phillip were eight, Amy was six, and Jimmy was three and a half.

Isabel and Jessie had two children, JJ was nine, and Diane was seven. The Valenti's had the most children, Jason was eight, Nick and Eliza were seven, Angela was five, and the babies, John, Carla, and Melissa were two.

Then THEY had come, just as Future Max had said.

_**Those precious moments turned into years,  
**__**In what seemed like the blink of an eye.  
**__**I held her hand as I leaned down to ask her,  
**__**"Momma, are you ready to say goodbye?"**_

No one was ready for the cost of the battle against Kivar. The four had little trouble against the skins. But Kivar had gone after the children who were with Jim. Kivar knew that to ensure his throne he had to destroy the heirs.

Daddy and the others had arrived in time to kill Kivar, but not in time to stop him. Just as the blast neared Alex and I, momma pushed us out of the way. Daddy hadn't arrived in time.

_**An' she said she was,  
**__**But she thought twice,  
**__**Holdin' my hand as she let go of life.  
**__**Daddy always said a woman like her,  
**__**Would be hard to give up.  
**__**An' she was. (She was.)**_

I never thought I would lose her now. Daddy arrived after she was gone. That was the day I saw my father cry, not like the occasional tear, but true heart-wrenching tears. He held her in his arms for hours. I overheard him talking to my aunts and uncles about Future Max once, they never thought that they wouldn't be able to change the future. They were wrong, sometimes I think Daddy wondered if it would have been better if they never married, then he would look at us and smiles.

_**If there ever was a picture of love,  
**__**She was.**_

It's been years since momma died. We've all married and had kids of our own. I found this song recently, which described their life. It's playing in the radio as I drive to the cemetery. Daddy finally went to join momma.

As we stand around after the funeral, I look around at my family. Even Alex is here, he came from Antar to say goodbye. He became King a few years ago, and in a way the four are complete as my grandmother once described them. Alex is King, Eliza is his queen. Strange enough, Phillip and Diane married, completing the group, Max's son, Ava's daughter, Michael's son, and Isabel's daughter. Together they rule Antar, and the planet is at peace, finally the circle is complete.

Everyone began to leave, but I remained. After everyone was gone I knelt down to say my goodbye.

"Hi momma, I hope that you are at peace now that you are together again. I miss you both. I'll never forget you."

I ran my fingers over the writing on their stone, then stood the verse still in my mind.

_Maxwell Phillip Evans 1984-2049 _

_Elizabeth Claudia Evans 1984-2014_

_**She was**_


End file.
